narutotheoriginfandomcom-20200213-history
Spinning Style
Saru’s usage of Taijutsu heavily varies from Bakuro’s, as Saru uses multiple forms of martial arts which make up his Taijutsu, all of them coming from the memories of his previous incarnation. Saru follows a multitude of forms when it comes to Taijutsu, and similar to his usage of Kenjustsu, Saru uses a variety of combination styles, as well as his own form of Kenjutsu. The style of which Saru has made his own is called Spinning Style (紡績型, Bōseki Kata), a name which Saru has recognized as his own. Saru has been able to learn these multiple form through the training given to him by his previous incarnation, and utilizes the combinations for certain events. As the name of Saru’s hand-to-hand combat implies, this form of Taijutsu focuses on Saru’s immense speed, using it to create ‘rotating’ punches, using them to cause internal bleeding within one’s body. The internal bleeding caused by such is heavily damaging, as Saru focuses these immensely powerful forms of a punch towards one’s important organs. However, Saru’s martial arts can eventually be broken down into an amalgamation of many different forms of martial arts. These forms all have their weaknesses, but due to Saru’s usage of them by combining two or more forms of Taijutsu, Saru more or less covers any weaknesses that could potentially lead to his own downfall. Two of the most commonly seen of Saru’s combinations is a combination of the and martial art forms. Aikido, also interpreted as a synthesis of one’s martial studies, philosophy, and religious beliefs. Essentially, a majority of Aikido techniques consist primarily of redirecting and turning movements that redirect the momentum of an opponent's original attack, and a throw or joint lock that terminates the technique entirely. Muay Thai, also known as the “art of eight limbs”, is a martial art which focuses on the usage of elbows and knees. This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on shins is known as it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fighter very efficient in direct combat. This combination creates a combined martial art which focuses on ability to lock another’s joints with highly painful techniques. The next known combination which is utilized by Saru is the highly effective combination of and . Taekwondo, also known as the “Flight Art”, is a martial art heavily focusing on the utilization of head-height kicks. Saru has mastered the three main Taekwondo forms; Hyeong, Poomsae, and Teul. The one Saru mainly excels in is the form of Hyeong. Hyeong more so resembles free-style fighting, and has been referred to as the “Artistic Pattern” due to its unusual form of Taijutsu. Krav Maga, also known as “Contact-Combat” is the martial art form which consists of a multitude of other martial art forms such as; Boxing, Wrestling, Aikido, Karate, Judo, and many other forms. The philosophy of this martial art embody the essence of ‘aggression.’ By using simultaneous offensive and defensive maneuvers, this technique also embodies the age-old phrase of “The best defense is offense”, and this martial art beautifully expresses such. This combination creates a “defensive strike” form of martial art, one which is revered across the lands. The next known combination of martial arts utilized by Saru is the highly effective combination of and . Xing Yi Quan, also referred to as “Form-Intention Fist” or “Shape-Will Fist”, is one of the Wudang form of Chinese Martial Arts. This martial art is defined by its usage of aggressive, yet seemingly linear movements coated with explosive power which is often applied from a short-range. Saru, as with any other practitioner of the martial art use though-out coordinated movements to release bursts of strength meant to overpower the opponent, while simultaneously defending and attacking. This martial art is occasionally used alongside weapons of length, and Saru is able to use his Katana in this martial art. The main curricular points of this martial art are; Zhan Zhuang, Plow Stepping, Shi Li/Mo Jin, Wǔ Xíng, Shí'èr Xíng, Ba Zi Gong, and the Linking forms. This martial art is one which Saru excels in, and is usually the martial art her refers to before using his combinations of his very own martial art. The second martial art in this combination is Hapkido. Hapkidpo, also known as Hap ki do, or hapki-do, is a martial art originating from Korea which employs both long-range and close-range techniques. This art utilizes jumping kicks and percussive strikes via the hand, as well as manipulating the opponents to the practitioner’s will. The three main principles of this technique are; Hangul (화, Harmony), Hangul (원, Circle Principle), and Hangul, (유, Water/Flexible Principle). The harmony of this technique is merely the act of one remaining relaxed as well as not attempting to strike the opponent. The Circle Principle is the method in which practitioners use the opponent’s momentum against them, as well as creating their own momentum via a natural manner. If an opponent was to attack, a skilled practitioner could easily redirect an incoming fist in a circular motion, thereby adding the opponent’s momentum to the practitioners. The Water Principle is simply the principle which allows for one to use an opponent’s speed against themselves. This combination of martial arts is highly effective in combat. The next combination of martial arts utilized by Saru is the highly effective combination of and . Baguazhang, also known as the “Eight Triagram Palm”, is one of the three main Wudang Chinese Martial Arts, and uses a variety of mixed movements. The main styles of this martial art are; Yin Style: Yin Fu, Cheng Style: Cheng Tinghua, Gao Style: Gao Yisheng, Jiang Style: Jiang Rong Qiao, Shi Style: Shi Jidong, Song Style: Song Changrong, Song Style: Song Yongxiang, Fan Family Style: Fan Zhiyong, Liu Style: Liu Baozhen, Ma Style: Ma Weiqi, Ma Gui Style: Ma Gui, Gong Baotian Style: Gong Baotian, Sun Style: Sun Lutang, Fu Style: Fu Zhensong, Yin Yang Style (Tian Style): Tian Hui, and Ho Ho Choy Baguazhang: He Kecai. Mastery of these makes a truly skilled user of this martial art. The second component of this combination is Vovinam. Vovinam, which is short for “Võ”, is a Vietnamese Martial Art which utilizes both non-weapon and weapon usage alongside this martial art. Vovinam trains the practitioner’s body as well as the practitioner’s mind, and uses the opponents’ force and reactions. The Vovinam martial art believes in their interpretation of the Yin Yang Theory. Their interpretation of the theory states that everything in the universe and on earth is initiated through the interrelation of Âm (negative) and Dương (positive). As to this theory, there are martial arts that prefer the negative over the positive and others that prefer the positive over the negative. Vovinam does not prefer any over the other. Negative and positive are used equally to adapt to every situation and to every known problem. The final combination of martial arts utilized by Saru is the highly effective combination of and . Lethwei, also known as the Burmese Bareknuckle Boxing, is a form of martial arts regarded as one of full-contact and is a highly aggressive as well as brutal form of martial arts. Similar to Muay Thai, this martial art is regarded as the “art of nine limbs”, due to the unusual usage of the head in combat. The most common techniques of this martial art are the; Spinning Elbow Strike, Roundhouse Kick, Knee and Elbow Strike, Knee and Punch, Jumping Elbow and Knee, and the Back Hook Kick. Sanshou, also known as Chinese Kickboxing, is a Chinese martial art which was developed after the study of traditional Kung fu, and utilizes an arsenal similar to other popular martial arts. The main form of the Sanshou martial art is the Yùndòng Sǎndǎ. This final combination, along with the other various combinations are the forms of martial arts which Saru has under his repertoire, and make him a truly feared competitor in the Taijutsu department.